


don't let me go (hold on tight)

by Bumble_Bee_Be



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Be/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Be
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy take baby Octavia to the park. Ensue the fluff.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Tumblr Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	don't let me go (hold on tight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff. 
> 
> Prompt- Bellarke 6 & 10

He didn’t mean to. Bellamy didn’t  _ mean _ to. He thought they were still playing, was the thing. That when Clarke squealed for him to stop, she didn’t mean it. 

He had taken her to the park with Octavia. Maybe some people would find it strange that he brought his best friend, who was two years younger than him and a  _ girl, _ to the park with his baby sister. But it was one of their all-time favorite things to do. Clarke absolutely  _ loved _ Octavia, and she loved the park. So, since Bellamy was already nine and the park was right next to their houses, their parents agreed to let them go alone.

Bellamy and Clarke became friends when she moved into the house next to his. Well, that’s not entirely accurate. They hated each other at first. Clarke was a stubborn four year old and Bellamy was a proud six year old that, upon meeting her, informed her that since he was older and bigger,  _ he _ would be in charge. Clarke answered that with a sharp kick to his shins. 

But over they quickly found they actually quite liked the other, despite the age difference and the fact that he was a boy and she was a girl. Their other friends told them it was weird. Bellamy’s response to this was to just laugh it off. Until he saw that Clarke’s lower lip was quivering, her eyes glassy. Then he smacked Murphy in the head and told him  _ he _ was weird and just jealous cause now Bellamy had a new,  _ better _ best friend.

Bellamy had been pushing Octavia in the stroller for almost fifteen minutes already, Clarke bouncing along beside him happily. Occasionally, she would lean over Octavia and make a silly face or tickle the baby, sending the little girl into fits of giggles, babbling happily. 

“Clarke, you’re kinda making this harder,” Bellamy complained, frowning. Clarke looked up from where she was currently tickling Octavia, big blue eyes wide with a look of exaggerated innocence. 

“Who, me?” 

“Yes you dummy,” Bellamy said, his tone light and teasing. “We’re supposed to be getting her to  _ sleep _ , remember?” Clarke pouted at him.

“But she’s so  _ cute _ and she likes it, Bell,” Clarke protested. 

“Clarke come onnnnn,” he groaned exasperatedly, throwing his head back. “I wanna play but we gotta get her to sleep first.”

“Fineeeee,” she conceded with another pout, crossing her arms. Bellamy just shook his head with a small giggle at his best friend’s antics. He knows most people don’t understand his and Clarke’s relationship, but they don't care. Nor do they question it. They just  _ work _ . Why complicate it any further?

They walked around for another ten minutes until Clarke leaned over, narrowing her eyes at Octavia. “She’s out,” she declared confidently. Bellamy frowned and looked down at his sister. Sure enough, the little girl’s eyes were closed, her features relaxed and her breaths even. She didn’t even react when Clarke boops her nose. 

“I  _ told _ you you were keeping her up,” Bellamy pointed out. Clarke just stuck her tongue out at him.

“Swings?” she suggested, bouncing ahead with a bright smile. Bellamy shook his head with a sigh, following her nonetheless.

So that’s where they found themselves, five minutes later, Bellamy pushing Clarke on the swing with Octavia sleeping soundly a few feet away. Clarke let out a loud squeak when Bellamy gave her a particularly hard push, sending her high into the air. 

“Bell- too high,” she giggled, tightening her grip on the chains holding her up. Bellamy just smirked and pushed her again, a little higher this time. “ _ Bellamy _ !” Clarke squealed, her eyes wide. Bellamy didn’t notice her panic, though. And with a last, final,  _ strong _ push, he sent her  _ high _ into the air. Too high. Clarke flew out of the swing with a scream, sailing through the air and crashing to the sand under the swing set. Bellamy’s eyes widened instantly and he rushed to her side, guilt ripping through him.

“Clarke!” he gasped, seeing her skinned and bleeding knee. He dropped to the ground beside her, hands running over her, checking for any other injuries as tears started to pool in her eyes. She was already hiccuping with sobs when the tears began to fall. “No no no, please don’t cry,” Bellamy begged, frantically wiping at her cheeks. “No, don’t cry, I hate it when you cry.” Clarke looked up at him at that, eyes wide and watery. But she stopped sobbing at his pleads. She didn’t want to upset him any more than he obviously is already.

Bellamy sighed in relief, still wiping at the tears. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry. Stay here with Octavia, I’m gonna go find an adult.” Bellamy stood up to run and find someone to help, but Clarke caught his wrist before he could. She stared up at him, eyes still full of tears. 

“No, don’t go. Please, don’t leave me alone,” she asked, her voice small. Bellamy frowned at her- didn’t she want an adult to take care of her? (Bellamy would later learn that he took better care of her than the adults in her life usually did. But he wouldn’t find that out for years.) The determined look in her eyes stopped him from pushing it. So, he just settled in next to her, letting her curl into his side, still sniffling quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, squeezing her with the arm around her shoulder. She shook her head, tucking her face into his chest.

“‘S ok. You didn’t mean to. Just please don’t leave me,” she whispered. She didn’t like it when people left. Bellamy just held her tighter, shaking his head.

“Never,” he promised. And, unlike most people in her life, Bellamy actually didn’t. He held her until it was almost dark and time to go home. Then he helped her up and they pushed Octavia’s stroller together, arms linked. When they got to Bellamy’s house, Aurora cleaned her knee with a raised eyebrow when Clarke said she tripped. She didn;t want to get Bellamy in trouble, it had been an accident. Then she had politely asked if she could please spend the night, and of course Aurora said yes. 

Clarke spent the night cuddled in Bellamy’s arms, sleeping better than she ever did at home. It was quieter at the Blake’s, less yelling. Clarke didn’t like the yelling. 

Years later, when she told this to Bellamy, it was through an offhanded reply when he asked why they never did sleepovers at her house. She’ll always remember the stricken look on his face. She assured him it was fine, that she was fine, that everything was fine, until the word  _ fine _ felt foreign and fake. Bellamy said nothing, just pulled her to his chest and hugged her. He was older now, and bigger. Clarke was only 12, still small and lanky, but Bellamy was 14 and his chest was bigger now, more solid. Clarke listened to his heartbeat, sniffling. But she didn’t cry. Bellamy didn’t like it when she cried, so she didn’t.

Clarke was 14 when her dad left. She didn’t tell Bellamy what happened, she suddenly just stopped talking to him, answering his texts, looking at him. Because, Clarke thought, if it hurt so much for her dad to leave, she would be better off pushing Bellamy away before he could leave her too. She told him this matter-of-factly when he confronted her. She was confused when his face crumpled and he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I’m never going to leave you,” he swore. And well. Bellamy always kept his word. 

  
So Clarke didn’t cry, and Bellamy didn’t leave her, and they ignored anyone who told them their friendship was anything other than perfect. And when Bellamy kissed her at her high school graduation, simultaneously everything and nothing changed. They were still them- Bellamy and Clarke, as they had always been. Just now they would kiss, could hold each other in public without worrying about the strange looks, could hold hands without stressing about giving the wrong impression. It  _ worked _ , just like they always had. And that was just fine by them.


End file.
